1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for escape during emergency situations and, more specifically, it relates to an improved chute through which individuals may escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide various means of emergency escape devices for use in buildings, on vessels at sea and for other locations where emergency evacuation may be required in order to prevent death and prevent or minimize injuries resulting from disasters such as fires, explosions or other situations making it desirable for individuals to be safely and rapidly evacuated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,595; 4,099,596; and 4,339,010 disclose the use of chutes as escape devices. Disclosed are systems wherein these chutes contain discrete local braking elements which are adapted to retard the rate of descent of an individual employing the same. These disclosures also contain reference to a landing pad disposed at the bottom of the chute to facilitate the transition between generally vertically directed descent within the chute and discharge therefrom onto land. While these prior patents have represented advancements over the prior art, the present invention eliminates several features of these patents which limit the effectiveness of the same for certain uses. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,990 and 4,246,980. The former discloses slide fasteners in evacuation apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,644; 3,977,495 and 4,005,762 disclose multiwalled chutes which are said to be elastic in a circumferential direction but not in a longitudinal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,366 discloses a system having a cylindrical outer tube and a zig-zag inner tube with the latter being said to reduce the rate of descent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,934 discloses an inflatable wall chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,934 discloses a chute having an elastomeric coating which is said to provide similar coefficients of friction in both wet and dry conditions. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,870.
British Pat. No. 9,947 (1908) discloses a protective outer chute which houses a pad which in turn is secured to a cable.
These prior patents while disclosing tubes which are collapsible provide tubes which are a fixed length thereby necessitating cutting if evacuees are to be removed from a building, for example, at different elevations. Also, the local elastic strips adapted to provide braking action may produce injury to the user and may result in damage to the chute.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there remains a need for an improved escape chute.